(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the manufacture of pharmaceutical tablets adapted to be intentionally broken.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Pharmaceutical tablets (“tablets” herein) have long been produced with an indentation known as a score, which both locates and tends to physically assist in breaking said tablets into smaller units, called tablettes herein, that are intended to serve as dosage forms. Many tablets are not produced or may not be able to be produced with a score. It would be helpful if unscored tablets were marked in a manner that allowed identification of a suitable region of division when desired.